


run away with me

by smallbump



Series: On your kitchen counter [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: ingrid and eva wish to have a place of their own.





	run away with me

Eva never thought in a million years that Ingrid would leave Jonas for _her._ Not when she had seen with her own eyes how disgustingly in love the two had been. She barely dared to even wish for it, because it seemed so out of this world.  
How many times does the straight best friend turn out to be a little gay, and out of those times – how often does the friend feel the same way?

Eva is lucky. Lucky she’s in love with her best friend, and her best friend is in love with her. What are the odds?

 _What are the odds_ that Ingrid would be sitting on the kitchen counter in Eva’s house, dangling her legs and singing love songs quietly while Eva put away all the groceries she and Ingrid had bought earlier. It felt unreal, and yet so realistic that Eva almost forgot they aren’t an actual married couple that own and live in this house alone, together.  
She used to be so alone, before she met Ingrid. And Ingrid took her in with open arms and Eva fell so, so hard. But then Jonas came into the picture and Eva wanted to disappear and find new friends. She’s glad she stayed, because now she’s the one that gets to hold Ingrid in her arms and kiss her forehead and smell her hair and hear all her thoughts and secrets as they’re lying closely tucked in at night.

“What are you smiling about?” she hears her girlfriend ask from across the kitchen, and look up to find an equally big smile on Ingrid’s face that is on hers. 

Eva tries to brush it off her, it’s impossible. “What are _you_ smiling about?”

Ingrid sticks out her tongue, and giggles. She has the softest giggles Eva knows.

Eva pulls her messy bun tighter on the top of her head and moves over to wear Ingrid sits, easily finding her place between Ingrid’s legs, like she’s done so many times before. She places a strand of hair behind her ear and kisses her girlfriend. It’s complete silence in the house; all that they can hear are the kissing sounds that escape from their own lips. Ingrid’s arms locate their way around Eva’s neck, she buries her fingers in Eva’s hair. Eva loves the way it tickles.  
The crop top Ingrid is wearing allows Eva to feel the skin on her lower back against her finger tips, she runs them up and down in a slow pace, breathes in deep for each kiss.

“I’m smiling because you’re mine,” Ingrid says, “and because you’re so fucking hot.”

They kiss again, before Eva pulls Ingrid closer to her and lift her up. Ingrid weighs nothing, it’s a little concerning but Eva likes being able to carry her girlfriend like this. Ingrid starts laughing, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck as they make their way to the couch, where Eva drops her down and straddle her.

“I’ll give you something to smile about,” she grins, and pulls the shirt over her head. Ingrid quickly unbuttons her bra and cups Eva’s boobs in her small hands. The touch sends shivers through her body; Eva leans back and sighs happily as Ingrid sucks on her nipples.

Ingrid’s about to pull off her own top when she suddenly stops, “Isn’t it today your mom comes home?” 

“Shit, fuck, _fuck_ , it’s today.” Eva groans annoyingly, grabbing her t-shirt and pulls it over her head. “Babe, can we please rob a bank so we can move out and have sex wherever we want?" 

Ingrid kisses her, holds Eva’s face in her hands even after they break apart. “Such a romantic.”

Eva winks, “you know me,” she says and laughs.


End file.
